


Green

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Blue, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t ask, they just assume. Not Daryl and Merle though, those two asked questions, they got to know me and liked what they found. The Dixon’s found a girl to protect from the world and the people in this world. They found a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glenn

**Author's Note:**

> This is set A MONTH AND A HALF after 'My Name Is Blue'

“Hey, Blu-?” Glenn cuts off mid-sentence when he sees my cell trashed. I’m throwing things around. Not really caring where it lands as long as it doesn’t break while simultaneously trying to keep my long sleeves from riding up. In all honesty, the cell is a wreck; but something important is missing and I must find it!

 

“Where the hell is my bag?” I demand. I know I shouldn't snap at Glenn. It’s not his fault I can’t find my bag; which just happens to be full of my electric blue hair dye. Though, it is suspicious I can’t seem to find the stupid bag just when my hair started to fade into a nasty greenish-blonde-blue color. I seriously need to re-dye, but all my dye has miraculously disappeared! Slowly but surely, I deflate to my normal self, stopping what I’m doing and turning to Glenn. 

 

“Sorry… I just can’t find my freaking bag and I need it!”

 

Something inside my head says, for the _fourth time_ , that the bag might be on the top bunk; where I sleep. Nope, not there. Again.

 

Glenn gives me a curious, yet understanding half-smile. “Have you asked Daryl or Merle? They might know.” 

 

If only, they’re both on a run and won’t be back until late tonight; that is if everything goes to plan. I only shake my head in reply; I’m so fed up with looking for this, but I’m not ‘green’ I’m ‘Blue’! I need to find that hair dye!

 

“Do you know of anyone that would want a backpack full of blue hair dye?” I turn away from him to search under Merle’s bunk for the third time; no dice once again. Glenn replies with a simple ‘nope’ and I give out a sigh of defeat. I’ll have to go ask around or hope I find the stupid bag somewhere else in the prison.

 

Glenn turns to leave, but stops, “Hey, what does the bag look like?” He asks with, what sounds like, genuine curiosity... I think I can trust him.

 

“I don’t know…” I sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose and turning back to look at Glenn, “It’s dirty, a greenish brown color, something you’d see a high schooler wearing. There’s nothing about the bag that screams me except that it’s full of my hair dye. So, I guess a medium sized, greenish brown backpack full of blue hair dye.” He nods; saying something about keeping an eye out for the bag.

 

After Glenn leaves, I put the cell back to the way it was before Daryl and Merle left.


	2. Rick and Hershel

Venturing outside of the cell is awkward, and somewhat scary without Daryl or Merle. I’ve only been here a month and a half. The people here don't know me and I don’t know them. Most of them think of me as a child; just a girl who lost her parents. 

 

They don’t ask, they just assume. Not Daryl and Merle, though, those two asked questions, they got to know me and liked what they found. The Dixon’s found a girl to protect from the world and the people in this world. They found a sister.

 

Just outside of the cell is the commons room, I guess; that's what Daryl calls it at least. In the commons room, the supposed leader, Rick and, the doctor of sorts, Hershel sit. Chatting. The conversation stops when I step towards them, leaving us in an awkward silence; I think they were talking about me…

 

I break the silence, “Um… Rick, Hershel... have either of you seen a greenish-brown bag full of hair dye about this color?” I lift the end of my ponytail to show the only part of my hair that is still the electric blue. Staring at them with hopeful eyes, I try to look as desperate as I am without looking like the child they think me to be.


	3. Carol

With Rick and Hershel not knowing where my bag is I decide to venture further away from my cell.

 

Reluctantly, I walk into the kitchen area. I see Carol. I look around the new area, scanning and observing every little detail. Carol hasn’t noticed me yet, and I don’t want to scare her by tapping her shoulder, so I call out for her “Carol?”

 

She turns around holding a kitchen knife and a potato with a small smile on her face, “Yes?”

 

I’m hit with a sudden urge to run. I don't understand. The walls are closing in, I can’t breathe, and I’m shaking uncontrollably. Carol see me panicking and quickly puts down the objects in her hands, just as quickly making her way to my small, shaking body.

 

“Breath Blue. Come on with me…” Together we breathe in and out. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale; until my breathing is evener]]. “You ok now?” She asks while looking me in the eye, I nod and let out a shaky breath. “Do you want me to get Daryl or Merle?” I shake my head.

 

“They’re not here…” I tell her, I sound exhausted emotionally and outright sad. She lifts my chin with her index finger, making me look at her.

 

“It’s gonna be ok.” She reassures with confidence behind in her words making me smile, “Now is there somethin’ you needed?” Carol asks while returning the smile.

 

With a huffed out laugh I reply, “Yeah actually…” I sigh and momentarily pinch the bridge of my nose again, “I can’t find my bag and it has my hair dye in it.” I give her the description. Carol furrows her brows together before giving me the same answer Glenn gave me; ‘nope’.

 

“Ok, well thanks for listening, Carol…”


	4. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda crappy... sorry

God, it feels like I’ve been at this for hours. Glenn doesn’t know where it is, neither does Rick, or Hershel, or Carol. Now, I’m walking around outside trying to find the stupid bag or find someone who’s seen it. 

 

Why does the world hate me?

 

In the distance, by the entrance, I see a figure. The figure is a woman. She has short brown hair; I think it’s Maggie.

 

“Maggie?” I call out and the figure turns towards me. I was right, it’s Maggie; I wonder if she knows where my bag is?

 

“Hey,” Maggie replies with a smile. She has to shade her eyes from the Georgia sun to see it’s me. “Oh, hey Blue, what’s up?”

 

Maggie seems nice, like someone I could trust. I think Daryl trust her. She has an innocence to her, but a demeanor that says ‘don’t mess with me’. I like it.

 

“I can’t find my bag,” I reply while trying not to pout

 

“The greenish brown one?” Maggie asks and I nod, hope and some happiness welling up in my stomach. “I haven’t seen it, but Glenn asked me to keep an eye out. I’ll tell ya’ if I find it.” The hope is gone and so is most of the happiness, but at least people are helping me look.

 

"Thanks..." It’s more than I would have gotten before the world went to shit.


	5. Beth

I approach Beth's cell reluctantly. If the dye in my bag wasn't so important to me I most likely would be turning around right now. 

 

“Hey…” It comes out a whisper, but she hears me. In return, Beth says ‘hi’ and turns her back to me.

 

“Have you seen my bag?” Beth’s shoulders stiffen and she sits up a little straighter. She takes a moment to right herself then turns her face to me. Though she only turned slightly, I know she can see me in the doorway.

 

“What’s it look like?” She asks like she knows something, but I don’t want to think into it too much. I give her the description I gave the others and asks again if she’s seen it. “Haven’t seen it… Green.

 

Wait! What did she just call me? Green? 

 

“Green?” I ask and Beth nods. Beth freaking nods; who does this girl think she is? “My name is _Blue_ , Beth. Not Green” I say with all the respect I can muster for this… little girl.

 

“That’s not what your hair’s saying…” Beth’s words come out snide and mumbled.

 

“Yeah, well, If I had my bag I wouldn’t be here with green hair. Now would I?” I sigh out, sounding defeated “Do you know where my bag is?”

 

“Nope,” Beth replies innocently. I don't trust her.


	6. Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Green” Carl calls out when I walk past his cell. His words are unusually casual. Suspicion fills my veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a LONG time since I updated this, but here it is! the second to last chapter!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“Hey, Green,” Carl calls out when I walk past his cell. His words are unusually casual. Suspicion fills my veins.

 

“It’s Blu-” I correct but stop short when I see a very familiar bag under his bunk. It’s my freaking bag!

 

“You took my bag?” I ask with an exasperated huff. Under his bed is my greenish brown backpack. Carl replies with a smug nod before turning back to the comic book he was reading.

 

“What in my bag... is of any interest to you?” Just as much exasperation comes out as the last time. I step into his cell. In my eyes, all that can be seen is angry confusion. Oh, and don’t forget disappointment.

 

“It looked cool so I thought ‘why not’?” Carl shrugs as if this is not big deal. As if he didn't steal my personal property.

 

“But… it’s... my bag, Carl” I talk slowly due to pure confusion. On the inside, I’m chanting ‘What?’ over and over again in a high pitched voice.

 

“Then why’s it in my cell?” Carl asks. His voice full of disrespect and he sounds like he’s boasting. What a brat.

 

“That’s a good question” Before he can stop me I reach under his bunk and grab my bag. I quickly open it, checking to see if my hair dye’s still there. Thankfully it is.

 

Carl gets up from his bed and jumps behind me. He tries to stop me from leaving by blocking the door with his body.

 

“Please move” Carl just shakes his head at my request. I let out a frustrated sigh before giving him one more chance to move. Again, he shakes his head and I left out another sigh. This one is pure pity, for him.

 

Before he can blink I elbow his left kidney and walk swiftly out of the cell when he stumbles back. 

 

Behind me, I can hear him calling after me. I pay him no attention. Instead, I keep walking to my cell.


	7. Daryl and Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter I wrote!!!

Rick comes in about twenty minutes later asking what happened and saying I hurt Carl. Apparently, Carl says I attacked him. I inform Rick of the self-defense technique I used and also informed him that it a stunning technique, not an attack. 

 

He left with a huff and I resumed putting bright blue dye in my hair; fingertips already beginning to stain. 

 

Oh well.

 

When the dye dried completely I went to the shower room to wash it out and take a shower. Coming out of the shower and drying off my hair revealed that the dye took well and I, once again, had electric blue hair. No nasty greenish blue.

 

Coming out of the shower room also revealed that Merle and Daryl were home. Both dragging each other into the shared cell sluggishly.

 

When I get to the cell both are fast asleep, on the same bunk. Merle is hanging half on and half off; his feet on the concrete floors and his head on Daryl's shins. It’s moments like these I wish I had a camera.

 

I decide to move Merle to the floor mattress; I’m not going to be the one dealing with a grumpy Merel.

 

First I try to wake him up, but that doesn’t work. He out like a light and I’m only a five foot three, seventeen-year-old girl; I highly doubt I will be able to pick him up.

 

It takes four tries and an unknown amount of time, probably close to an hour, but I finally do it. I get Merle onto the floor mattress and under a blanket.

 

Victory is mine! With victory comes a reward, my reward is sleep.

 

I climb up the latter sluggishly, almost as sluggishly as the boys earlier. Once on my bunk, I face plant into the mattress and wait for sleep to take me. Not-so-surprisingly, though, it doesn’t take long for sleep to come. Not after dragging around a full grown man.

 

Sleep begins to take me and I let it, almost eager to enter a magical dreamland that is my subconscious brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing happy blue and have decide to try and write more, but that's a little hard with this character being my sad undertones character and the other OC I created being the Happy one... IDK though.
> 
> It's late and I need sleep, I'll think about it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the latest Blue and the others if you read them too!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for updates...


End file.
